La única solución
by Misila
Summary: Phineas quiere ayudar a su hermana. No puede quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero no le queda más opción que ésa.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Tu personaje favorito_ del foro _Provocare Ravenclaw_.

* * *

_**La única solución**_

o—o

Phineas se había jurado que no volvería a pisar Grimmauld Place.

Y sabía que, en cuanto la puerta que estaba aporreando se abriese y pudiese echar un vistazo al interior, la añoranza que había superado con el paso de los años lo asfixiaría; pero le importaba poco, al menos en comparación con lo que le importaba su hermana.

Belvina, la única, además de él, que había heredado los ojos verdes de su madre. Belvina, la chica risueña y orgullosa que había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para complacer los deseos de su padre, pero no para huir de la pesadilla que era su vida desde que se había casado. Belvina, _Bel_. Su hermana consentida.

No reconoció a la persona que le abrió la puerta. Era un chico de menos de veinte años. Phineas pudo ver en él los ojos grises de su padre y el cabello negro que todos sus hermanos, salvo él y Cygnus, habían heredado. El muchacho era familiar suyo, no cabía duda; Phineas sabía que tenía sobrinos, pero nunca los había visto.

—¿Quién es usted?—inquirió con recelo.

—Vengo a ver a Phineas Black—pensó en lo irónico que era que su padre hubiese puesto su nombre al único hijo que lo había deshonrado.

—Eso no…

—¡Arcturus!—se escuchó una voz femenina. Una mujer entró en el vestíbulo, y Phineas la reconoció. Ella también supo quién era él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quiero hablar con mi padre.

Hesper suspiró.

—No eres bienvenido, Phineas.

Phineas se irguió cuan largo era. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con irritación.

—No quiero una fiesta. Sólo hablar con mi padre.

—Maldita sea, ¿a qué viene tanto alboroto?—a Phineas le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor. De repente, pese a que nunca se había llevado del todo bien con Sirius, quiso verlo.

Su deseo se vio concedido. Sirius Black apareció tras su esposa. Su pelo negro empezaba a estar salpicado de canas y parecía cansado, pero por lo demás era el mismo de siempre. Palideció al ver a Phineas.

—Quiero hablar con padre—anunció él, aprovechando el silencio.

La expresión de Sirius pasó de sorpresa a furia en menos de un segundo.

—No. Está enfermo y lo que menos necesita es verte _a ti_.

—Me da igual lo que necesite. Es por Belvina.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Belvina se ha puesto en contacto contigo? A padre no le hará gracia…

—No me ha buscado—aclaró Phineas—. Pero tengo que hablar con padre sobre ella.

Sirius se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sopesando la idea. Phineas no apartó la mirada de él en todo ese rato. No se iría de Grimmauld Place hasta que su padre escuchase lo que tenía que decirle. Finalmente, el mayor hizo un gesto a medio camino entre un asentimiento y un encogimiento de hombros.

—Está en su dormitorio. Más te vale irte antes de que madre vuelva.

o—o

Phineas tenía que admitir que se había asustado al escuchar que su padre estaba enfermo. Todavía recordaba que, cuando era pequeño, le dijeron que su bisabuela estaba enferma y ésta murió una semana más tarde; y que algo parecido había ocurrido con un tío de padre, Arcturus.

Sin embargo, cuando, tras dar tres golpes secos a la puerta y escuchar un suave "Adelante", entró en la habitación y descubrió al hombre incorporado en la cama, leyendo un libro enorme y viejísimo, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. No estaría tan mal si aún era capaz de digerir semejante armatoste.

Había envejecido, eso sí. Casi todo su pelo era ya blanco, y tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca. Phineas se mordió el labio al pensar que no había visto ese proceso. Aunque no se arrepentía de su decisión de marcharse de casa, había perdido mucho al hacerlo. Y cada día era más consciente de ello.

Phineas padre alzó la vista. Su piel pálida adquirió el tono de pergamino al reconocer a su segundo hijo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—inquirió en voz baja. Su hijo se estremeció. No esperaba que su padre lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero la frialdad de su voz dolía.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Sobre Belvina.

—Belvina está casada con uno de los hombres mejor posicionados de Gran Bretaña—afirmó el hombre—. Ella, a diferencia de ti, sí ha sabido hacer lo que debía. Está…

—La has obligado a casarse con un monstruo—interrumpió Phineas—. Burke es un hijo de puta que…

—¡Phineas! ¡No te he educado para que uses ese lenguaje!

Por un momento, Phineas se sintió como cuando tenía catorce años y soltaba las palabras tal y como se le ocurrían. Se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír.

—Tampoco me educaste para que me marchara de casa, supongo—comentó tras unos segundos—. Pero no he venido por eso. De hecho, no hubiera pisado esta casa si no fuese necesario. Belvina no es feliz, y…

—Por las calzas de Merlín—se exasperó su padre—. Creía que, pese a equivocarte de parte a parte, tenías dos dedos de frente. Si has venido para decir que tu hermana no ama a su marido, deberías saber que no has descubierto nada. Nos casamos con quien nos casamos porque es conveniente. No por _amor_. Sólo unos pocos tienen la suerte de enamorarse de la persona adecuada, y que yo sepa sólo tu hermano Sirius ha podido hacerlo.

Phineas apretó los puños. No era ningún secreto que sus padres nunca se habían querido, pero aun así no le gustaba oírlo.

—No me refiero a que Belvina no esté enamorada de Burke. Burke le pega. La trata como si…—sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Te has parado a observarla?—la pregunta tenía un tinte de súplica. No podía ser que su familia, que veía frecuentemente a Bel, no se hubiese dado cuenta de algo en lo que él se había fijado nada más verla por primera vez tras más de diez años.

—Sé que nunca estuviste de acuerdo con su compromiso—dijo su padre—. Ella también estaba asustada, con todo lo que se había dicho sobre Herbert. Pero nunca demostraron que él hubiese matado a su otra esposa. Por algo sería.

—Porque tiene suficiente dinero para comprar el Wizengamot, por eso—escupió Phineas con rabia.

Se produjo un tenso silencio entre ellos. Los dos Phineas, padre e hijo, se miraban a los ojos, ambos seguros de tener razón, ninguno queriendo dar su brazo a torcer. Finalmente, el patriarca rompió el contacto visual.

—Si tan preocupado estás, propongo que le preguntemos a ella. No hoy; aún necesito reposo. Te enviaré una lechuza para que acudas.

o—o

Cuando la lechuza que traía el aviso de su padre picoteó el cristal de la ventana por quinta vez, Phineas soltó un gruñido frustrado. Sobre él, tan cerca que parecía una prolongación de su cuerpo, Liora también gruñó, negándose a apartarse. Sabiendo que el ave esperaría, Phineas terminó lo que estaba haciendo, y dejó a Liora en la cama con suavidad, aún tratando de respirar a un ritmo normal.

Se levantó y abrió la ventana, dejando pasar a la lechuza, que se posó en la cómoda. Liora se puso en pie también y se acercó al animal para acariciarlo, aún desnuda, su lacio pelo rubio desordenado, mientras Phineas leía la carta.

—Es esta tarde—anunció.

Liora alzó la mirada.

—Espero que funcione—susurró con sinceridad.

—¿Funcionar? Mi hermana le dirá a mi padre que está casada con un cabrón, encontrarán la manera de deshacer su matrimonio y meterán a Burke en Azkaban. ¿Qué podría _no_ funcionar ahí?

Liora se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

—Puede que tengas razón—cedió, poco convencida—. ¡Ay!—la lechuza le había dado un picotazo—. Voy a ver si encuentro algo para que comas, Nevada.

—Dudo que se llame así—apostilló Phineas.

—Bueno, es blanca—replicó Liora, saliendo de la habitación.

—Le has puesto ese nombre a todas las lechuzas blancas que han venido.

—Diles a tus amigos que las pinten de otro color y les cambiaré el nombre—decidió Liora, que ya estaba en la cocina. Phineas no pudo evitar reírse.

Unas horas más tarde, estaba esperando en la puerta de Grimmauld Place, diez minutos antes de la hora a la que su padre lo había citado. No podía negar que estaba nervioso; volver a ver a tantos miembros de su familia había puesto su interior patas arriba y ni siquiera estaba seguro del motivo.

Phineas Black salió de casa a la hora exacta. Tan exacta que su hijo se preguntó si había estado esperando al otro lado de la puerta para abrirla con exquisita puntualidad. Había recuperado algo de color desde que Phineas lo había visto por última vez.

—¿Sabes dónde vive?—preguntó su padre. Phineas negó con la cabeza. Cuando había visto a Belvina, estaban en el callejón Diagon. Con cierta duda, se aferró al brazo que su padre le ofrecía. Unos instantes más tarde, los dos se habían esfumado de allí.

o—o

Llamaron a la mansión de Burke y esperaron pacientemente. Un elfo les abrió la puerta y los condujo hacia el salón; los dos fruncieron el ceño. Enviar al elfo a recibir a los invitados se consideraba una muestra de superioridad, casi de desprecio.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a Belvina sentada en uno de los sofás, Phineas se olvidó del desplante de su hermana. Se fijó en el violento contraste entre su extrema delgadez y su abultado vientre, en las ojeras que ensombrecían su mirada, en los cardenales que apenas se notaban ya de sus brazos, y se preguntó de nuevo cómo diablos nadie se daba cuenta.

Al ver a los recién llegados, Belvina se cruzó de brazos, como para evitar que se notasen las marcas, y pese a que se puso en pie pareció encogerse un poco. Dio la impresión de que el peso de su hijo la haría caer hacia delante.

—Padre… Phineas. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?—Phineas sabía que la pregunta iba dirigida casi exclusivamente a él. Si uno lo pensaba, resultaba raro ver al patriarca de los Black junto a la oveja negra de la familia.

—Phineas se atrevió a romper nuestras normas y volvió a Grimmauld Place—empezó su padre—. No pidió volver, sólo habló de ti—la observó durante varios minutos—. ¿Cómo te trata tu marido?

Belvina palideció tanto que Phineas temió que fuera a desmayarse. Paseó la mirada de su padre a su hermano una y otra vez, con una sombra de terror engullendo el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

—Bien… ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Phineas sostiene que Herbert te pega.

Belvina negó con la cabeza.

—Tonterías. Puede ser un poco brusco, pero no me trata mal. En absoluto. Herbert me quiere, y quiere a nuestros hijos—aseguró con vehemencia.

Incrédulo, Phineas apartó la vista de su hermana para enfrentarse a la mirada acusatoria de su padre.

—Ahí lo tienes. Tu hermana es feliz con su marido. ¿Te deja eso más tranquilo?

Apretando las mandíbulas con rabia, Phineas se acercó a su hermana y le cogió la mano para obligarla a extender el brazo. Belvina lo miró con súplica.

—¿Y los cardenales? ¿Te los hace porque _te quiere_?

Belvina bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Sus rizos negros bailaron en su espalda.

—Eso fue un accidente… Estaba decorando la habitación del bebé, colgando cosas en las paredes y eso… y… me caí—sacudió el brazo para librarlo de la presa de su hermano y alzó la mirada—. Afortunadamente, el bebé está bien—agregó—. Agradezco que te preocupes, Phineas, pero estoy bien. Además, se supone que ya no eres mi hermano.

Phineas palideció con la última frase. Miró a su padre, esperando, quizá, que el hombre corrigiera a Belvina, pero eso no ocurrió.

—Ha sido una vez y sin malas intenciones, aunque nuevamente te hayas equivocado—declaró—. Si vuelves a Grimmauld Place, Phineas, puedes estar seguro de que no seremos tan benevolentes contigo.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió del salón. Unos segundos más tarde se escuchó un sonoro portazo.

o—o

La bofetada resonó en la silenciosa mansión. Phineas se llevó una mano a la mejilla, con más sorpresa que dolor, y se enfrentó a la mirada rabiosa de su hermana pequeña.

—¿Qué te crees? ¿Desde cuándo tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida, después de años sin saber _nada_ de mí?

Phineas retrocedió un paso.

—Bel, tú misma admitiste el otro día que era Burke.

—Porque creía que sabrías estar callado—replicó la joven—. Pensaba que eras de fiar, a pesar de que te hubieras ido de casa… y has ido corriendo a padre.

—¡Claro que lo he hecho! No puedes seguir así. Díselo a padre; vuelve a Grimmauld Place y…

—No puedo—lo interrumpió Belvina, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No puedo, Phineas. Me mataría, mataría a mis hijos.

—No si yo lo mato a él antes—replicó Phineas—. Belvina, por favor. Eres la persona que más me importa de toda esta familia de maniáticos. —No me puedo creer que estés así. Dejas que te mangonee y ni siquiera quieres hacer nada para arreglarlo.

Belvina respiró hondo varias veces.

—Lo intenté—confesó—. Y sólo conseguí matar a Gabriel—Phineas la miró, inquisitivo. Belvina se sentó en el sofá—. No llegó a nacer. Herbert se enfadó muchísimo y no le importó que estuviera… Murió por mi culpa—musitó—. Y dejó claro que si… si ocurre de nuevo, irá a por Matt y Ernie, y…—observó su vientre—. No puedo.

—Bel—Phineas se agachó junto al sofá—. Ven conmigo—rogó por enésima vez—. Te juro que lo mataré en cuanto me dé el menor motivo. O ve a Grimmauld Place, con padre y Sirius. Pero no te quedes aquí.

Belvina tardó un rato en responder. Phineas quiso creer que sopesaba su oferta.

—Vete—ordenó finalmente—. Lo último que necesito es que vuelva y te encuentre aquí.

Phineas comprendió que no había nada que hacer. Se puso en pie, besó a su hermana en la frente y salió de la mansión en silencio.

o—o

—¿Cómo sabías que no funcionaría?

Liora apartó la mirada. Había pasado los últimos minutos escuchando a Phineas, y sus ojos grises estaban llenos de tristeza.

—Esas cosas no se dicen. Si ocurre, callas y esperas que mejore—explicó en voz baja.

—La está matando—replicó Phineas—. Y ella no quiere darse cuenta—cerró los ojos—. ¿Qué hago, Liora?

El silencio se prolongó unos minutos.

—Nada—respondió ella finalmente—. No puedes hacer nada si tu hermana no quiere. Intenta fingir que el mundo es maravilloso; lo hace todo el mundo.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Tampoco puedes hacer ninguna otra cosa.

Phineas cerró los ojos. Su interior era un remolino de lástima, rabia e impotencia. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que Belvina siguiese a merced de Burke.

Pero, como siempre, Liora tenía razón. No hacer nada era su única opción.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: El fic tiene 2496 palabras, así que no me he pasado. Eso sí, odio con toda mi alma los límites de palabras y nunca me cansaré de decirlo xD

He escrito sobre Phineas porque es mi más reciente descubrimiento y me ha enamorado. Sobre Belvina, bueno, porque la muchacha me cae bien y me da mucha pena con todo lo que tiene encima (ignoremos que todo lo que tiene encima es porque yo lo he imaginado). Y Liora… porque es Liora y a ella también la quiero mucho.


End file.
